


Darker Parts

by Path



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde is fond of her fandom, in that they're devoted and endlessly amusing. This so-called "kink meme" for Complacency of the Learned is especially funny, especially with Strider's anonymous trolling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Parts

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the (Homestuck) kink meme.

Of course she never admitted it, except to herself. Rose Lalonde was perfectly honest with herself. She just didn’t see why she should share her little vices with people like Dave Strider or worse, the anonymous denizens of the internet. It was all too likely to be both, at any rate.

Black-painted lips curved into a faint smile. Oh yes, it was all too like him to lurk in her fandom and troll it. His screenwriting and fame (infamy, really, Rose corrected herself) in the Anchorman type of crude-but-catchy comedy evidently didn’t afford him as much time away from his laptop as she’d expect. Certainly, there was at least one fan letter a month that pinged her Strider sense; too earnest, too forthcoming. Her fans were teenagers eager to find others they thought as dark and brooding as themselves, true, but they were also secretive. It was their nature. Once in awhile, a letter would just reveal too much, too quickly, and Rose always stored it away to compare against similar odd letters.

Not that she had the time to, really- with The Complacency of the Learned Stygiencyclopaedia due out shortly and the repeated courtship of not one but three separate studios for the film rights, Rose spent most of her time away from her desk. All the same, she had a few minutes to update her blog and sneak a peek at the darker parts of her fandom.

The “darker parts” were, funnily enough for a series focused on evil magics and serial murder, nothing to do with emulating it. Parents and priests always warned of that, far worse than for some competing series in the high fantasy base. It was her they focused on, probably because unlike the Rowlings, the Meyers, or even the Kates, Rose Lalonde looked the part. Flowing skirts in violet or black, simple but dramatic, and a haughty and distant demeanor had both entranced her fans and spurred on her foes, who accused her of witchcraft, of encouraging witchcraft, and, in some more radical cases, murder.

Those people, she didn’t allow to spout their nonsense for long. It wasn’t witchcraft or murder. It was suing for libel, and her excellent and extremely thorough lawyers.

No, the so-called “darker parts” of her fandom were nothing like it. “Darker parts” was really a bit of a pun on her part, and she found the entire thing both professionally fascinating, oddly and perhaps uncomfortably flattering, and endlessly amusing.

She didn’t keep an account on GrimJournal, but anonymous comments were more than common. Expected, really. The page she brought up was titled “Complacency of the Lascivious” and sported a black background with white writing to mimic her series standard. Instead of a caduceus, the P in “complacency” was wreathed by one snake wrapped around a human’s writhing body. It was rather well Photoshopped, and Rose’s lips quirked in not-quite malicious amusement.

Three new pages since yesterday. The fandom, she mused, must be revving up. Several Catholic school boards had banned the books being read in their high schools; no doubt that ban had only served to make her readers empathize with Calmasis all the more. His dark treatise, turned down from the Libratorium, his magnum opus, rejected. When the scholars of the Brotherhood recognized his pull towards their Cimmerian Shelves, they revoked his Arcane Matriculation, but it was too late. The deal had been struck, the damage: done. This was no doubt what her teenage readers thought of when their parents called her a Satanist and took away their black lipstick.

The weight of the different problems tended to make her smile, but only to herself, and occasionally, to Mister Strider the elder.

She scanned through, eyeing for the last post. Ah, there. Many were simply seconds, reposts, and a few misfires, but there was a good handful of new prompts.

WANDPLAY  
Calmasis is alone and all s/he’s got to keep company is his/her wand. Sucking on it, insertion, just give me some hot wandplay!

CALMASIS/FRIGGLISH, NONCON/TORTURE  
Calmasis comes back to visit Frigglish several times over the course of the Demetiatium spell’s duration to taunt him. Abuses him and makes him admit all kinds of horrible things through Calmasis’ mindrape abilities. Bonus points for bondage and gags.

ZAZZERPAN AND CALMASIS, NON SMUTTY BUT SUPER SAD  
I always loved that bit from Book 12 in the chess game where Zazzerpan says, “It is never too late, my child.” Write one where Calmasis IS Zazzerpan’s child. In the Learned’s last moments alive, he remembers bringing up Calmasis, his/her mother, the events leading to Calmasis’ amnesia. Calmasis remembers and is overcome with regret when the All-Consuming Horrorterror shows up to end all things. S/he holds Zazzerpan’s body and waits for the end. Make me cry, anon!

FRIGGLISH/CROCODILE STATUE OTP  
It’s so canon it hurts~

ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER/CALMASIS  
I wrote about a female wizard, Penathena, in my fic Barred From the Brotherhood (here), and I really want to see one of her and Calmasis sympathizing together about the assholes in the Mages’ Brotherhood. I’m so busy with homework I don’t have time to write it myself but I really want it. Not enough women in Complacency, think Lalonde is secretly sexist.

RE: ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER/CALMASIS  
You do know Calmasis isn’t male, right

HIGH SCHOOL AU ZAZZERPAN/CALMASIS  
Mr. Zazzerpan keeps Calmasis after school for “detention”.  
Detention is sex.

HORRORTERROR!CALMASIS/EVERYONE, TENTACLE RAPE, OBVIOUS NONCON  
One of Calmasis’ Dark Bargains gives him/her the ability to birth dozens of tendrils of shadow magic, which s/he uses to bust into the Libratorium and fuck everyone over their grimoires.

HURT/COMFORT ZAZZERPAN/FRIGGLISH  
Everything about them is so sad all the time, I want one where they just cuddle and feel good for a change

CROSSOVER AU  
The Annihilation Portal leads through the curtain in the Ministry of Magic. Either swap Sirius Black into Calmasis’ New Brotherhood or put Calmasis into Hogwarts! The Sorting Hat can’t decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw but decides on Slytherin because Parceltongue come on! Calmasis courted as Voldemort’s new heir, Draco seriously jealous (weird rivalry sex?), harry is a suspicious asshole as usual...

FEAR AND ‘GUILING COPESMATE DEATH  
Something based off [this song] by Theatre of Tragedy. I think it fits Calmasis/Horrorterror best but surprise me if you have different ideas.

ARE YOU A WWIZARD (TROLL CROSSOVER)  
Eridan from Alterniabound is Calmasis’ new apprentice. Eridan won’t shut up about science so Calmasis has to demonstrate magic’s real and present powers. By screwing Eridan in the summoning circle.

LALONDE/HER BOOKS  
lalonde puts on her robe and wizard hat

That last one has Strider written all over it. Rose isn’t sure how he knows she’ll see this, but he clearly does. She copies the comment and stores it in a file for later use. That man has, she thinks, and pardon the language, a hell of a psychoanalysis coming.


End file.
